


Smell the Roses..

by LauraLatts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stanford Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLatts/pseuds/LauraLatts
Summary: Just a ficlet of Fiddleford and Ford enjoying more peaceful times of their young lives. Super fluffy and sweet.





	

Ford and Fidds were relaxing on the campus ground, one nice spring morning. Ford was reading a book, Fiddleford twanged on his banjo. Other students were lazing, laughing, playing. A small plus side to a second-hand school like Backupsmore was that no one really cared or noticed the two of them together. Fidds took notice and smiled some. He looked back at Ford. So busy and studious.

“…Busy bee as ever.”, Fidds commented softly. “Do ya ever learn how to relax like anyone else?”

Ford smiled a little and shrugged.

“This is relaxing. I’m not reading a school book.”, he said.

“Oh? What are ya readin?”, the other asked.

“A book on Aristotle’s theories.”, Ford explained.

“In other words, yer working.”, Fiddleford chuckled and sat down his banjo.

“Oh just toying with a few thoughts I’ve had for a while.”, Ford shrugged.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile.

“Ford, come on. We’re young and free. Why not take advantage of a little down time before crunching for the finals?”, Fidds asked. “That’s why I dragged your ass out here.”

“Fiddleford, I’m having plenty of fun. It’s just different. I’m by your side, enjoying a good book, on a beautiful day.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you like to do something else?”, Fidds asked. “It is a beautiful day and you’re starin’ at a silly ol’ book.”

“You don’t honestly expect me to run and play tag like everyone else? We’re not 12.”, Ford said with a small smirk, glancing up at the others frolicking in the sunshine.

Fiddleford shook his head again and kissed Ford’s cheek.

“I was meanin’ a different kinda fun.”, he said, wrapping an arm behind his boyfriend and scooting a little closer.

“O-oh..”, Ford looked back, blushing a little.

“Heh. Yer so clueless sometimes.”, Fidds teased.

“Well..”, Ford glanced back at the other students. “..Didn’t really think out here in the open was so…”

“Ford, no one cares. Really.”, Fiddleford reassured. “Calm down.. Let’s just be ourselves, okay?”

“…Alright.”, Ford loosened up a little with a small smile and kissed Fiddleford.

The other blushed lightly, a bit surprised with Ford. But he smiled and kissed back. He found the book and gently took it from Ford’s hands, sat it aside and felt Ford wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. They parted and smiled, faces warm and glowing.

“..I love you.”, Ford said softly.

“I love you too..”, Fiddleford replied and nuzzled Ford’s neck, making him hum softly in pleasure.

Ford nuzzled his face into the dirty blonde shaggy hair. He kissed the top of Fidd’s head and then moved down and kissed his cheek. Fiddleford smiled more and kissed Ford.

Ford kissed back and then kissed his neck and nuzzled him again.

“Y'know when I said you shouldn’t worry about the others, I didn’t peg ya to be so affectionate..”, Fiddleford chuckled a little.

“You said to be ourselves..”, Ford countered and backed up enough to smile at Fiddleford and rake a hand through his hair. “…I know, I come across as someone cold and distant, but being with you.. It’s different.. I wanna be affectionate, even if I’m not typically very used to being so myself.. I love being with you, I love being close with you.. For some reason..you’re the only one who can make me feel warm and affectionate like this..”

Fiddleford smiled, feeling touched. He kissed Ford’s cheek and held his hand.

“I wasn’ complainin’ a bit.”, he said softly. “I like it. I’m glad I could make ya feel this good.”

Ford smiled and they kissed a little more before stretched out, arms and legs wrapped around each other and enjoying the lazy warm day together.

“You know.. Perhaps you were right.”, Ford commented and nuzzled the top of Fidd’s head again. “Maybe I should take a break from the books more often..and enjoy this.”

“Heh. Yeah, ya should.”, Fidds teased. “I told you it was a nice day.”

“No, I meant your hair. It’s so soft.”, Ford smiled and buried his face a little deeper into it.

He smiled more when his boyfriend laughed.

“Cute.”, Fidds commented and reached up to kiss Ford’s neck. “Thank ya kindly.”

“No problem.”, Ford replied.

“Doubt it’s as nice as holdin’ yer hand.”, Fiddleford said, smiling down at their intertwined fingers and gently rubbing his thumb over the other’s.

Ford felt his cheeks grow warm again a little.

“..You think so?”, he asked.

“Ya know so.”, Fidds smiled more.

“…Thank you.”, Ford said softly and kissed Fidd’s cheek. “..Thank you for accepting me..for everything I am.”

“..Ford, there’s no need to thank me. You’re no different than anyone else as far as I can see. And I love holdin’ hands with ya.”, Fiddleford nuzzled against him. “I don’ see what the fuss is about. I love ya, of course I’m gonna accept ya.”

Ford blushed a little more and held up Fidd’s hand and kissed it.

“I love you too..”, he said quietly.

They snuggled closer and closed their eyes, feeling warm and happy together. Hoping it would last forever.


End file.
